Nights Like This
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: She loved it when he chased he through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, but she loved it even more when he caught her. rated T for sexual themes.


**_"Nights Like This"_**

**Summary:** _She loved when he chased her, but she loved even more when he caught her._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything, but the beauty of the plot._

**A/N:** _I was planning for this to be a one shot, but if people review enough and want more…I'll think about writing a sequel!! Read and Review!!!_

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

The sounds of running feet echoed through the deserted halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soft rain pelted the windows. No students were allowed in the halls at this time of night and no one would want to be. The castle's temperature dropped significantly at night during the winter and not even the teachers took up their required patrols. The halls were completely empty and quiet at this time of night. At least they were supposed to be. 

This was the perfect time for them. They were not a very welcomed pair. In fact, they were commonly believed to hate each other. That was all an act, though. They loved each other more than anyone would imagine possible. And so, every night, they would sneak out of their dormitories, one from the dungeon, and one from the highest tower. Some days they would wander the endless dust-covered shelves of the library, searching for forgotten treasures and restricted spells. Other times they would slip out to the quiet grounds, fingers laced together and watch the moon glowing brightly above them. On special days, he would sneak into the broom closet and meet her at her window with his broom and they would soar up to the farthest reaches of the sky; her head resting on his shoulder as her whispered loving words to her, his arm wrapped protectively below her breasts.

These were not her favorite times, though. Oh no! The nights she enjoyed most were the ones like this. When all she could hear was the pounding of feet, the soft laughter, and muffled whispers. She loved when he chased her. It wasn't really that she was trying to get away. Never that. She simply loved feeling the adrenaline coursing through her, similar to the time when he had first kissed her. She would always remember how amazing it felt: his lips cold and passionate; their breath mingling; warm bodies molded together. She giggled quietly to herself as she ran down the corridor, remembering. Her legs had begun to grow numb from running and her breathing was coming faster. She slowed her pace slightly. It didn't matter anymore. He always managed to catch her no matter how fast and hard she ran.

A crash came from behind her and she jerked to a stop. Had something happened to him? Had he been caught by a teacher? No. That was impossible. No teacher was out tonight. It was as dead as it had been all month. She turned around and began walking towards the noise. A few padded footsteps later and a warm arm wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her gently into the firm chest of a Quidditch player.

"Miss me, Granger?" He asked seductively as he rained kisses up and down her neck. Her only response was to moan and press herself against him even more. He smirked into her neck and drew her lips to his, nibbling sweetly until she opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around his own. Slowly, he turned her around in his arms so that their chests were welded together.

As his hands caressed her back, she shivered. "You're freezing, Granger." He murmured nonchalantly into her mouth. His hands wandered down toward her bum, as she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He moaned huskily, the bulge in his pants becoming almost unbearable.

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

He chuckled, "Anytime."

Backing into a deserted broom closet, Hermione smiled. She loved nights like this. When it was so cold that when he caught her, he always proceeded to warm her up. And bloody hell, she loved how Draco Malfoy's body on her own always made her feel like she was on fire.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed my story!! I love you all!! Please R&R!!! 

XoxoxoxO:

Cour8ge


End file.
